


The Van de Berg beginning

by Dukkuna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dark Stuff, Death, Violence, domestic abuse, suggested rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dukkuna/pseuds/Dukkuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A description of the benelux siblings childhood growing up in my Aristo!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Van de Berg beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This could be extremely triggering, I tried to tag everything but I'm just warning you right here as well.

The story of the Van de Bergs and their servants starts with the youngest sibling, Christian Elliot Van de Berg. Elliot and his siblings grew up in a highly aristocratic family. They were very privileged. Being in upper class meant that they only had to mention wanting something to have it given to them. It was the dream life really, a good reputation, large house, and nearly infinite riches.

But not everything was as it seemed. Within the hollow walls of the Van de berg estate, screams could be heard. Elliot was five, his siblings six and eight, when their family started falling apart. Their father started coming home drunk. At first it was only on occasion, then about once a week, then every other night Jayden Van de Berg would come home completely intoxicated.

The children learned early on to lock their bedroom doors to prevent harm from coming to them. The servants made large detours around the halls that the master of the house frequented. The only person who was subject to constant abuse was questionably the one who deserved it the least, Jayden’s own wife Esmee.

It was on a night like any other, when Elliot was seven, that harm came to the children. Jayden was in the foyer, screaming at the top of his lungs at Esmee. Elliot hadn’t had enough time to make it to his room, so his mother had hidden him in a broom closet. Unbeknownst to everyone  in the room, ten year old Abel was also hiding close. Just in the next room, he crouched poised to interfere should their father go too far.

Elliot could see his parents arguing through a small crack in the door. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was about, but words such as ‘abuse’, ‘divorce’, and ‘alcohol’ were flying around the room. A normal child of his age probably would have broken down crying and shook in fear, but not Elliot. He had seen far worse transpire between the two, enough to land his mother in the hospital once.

All at once things seemed to come to a head as Jayden struck his wife across the cheek, sending her sprawling across the room, unconscious. “I’ve had enough of your shit!” Jayden growled, marching forward to grab his wife by her hair. His progress towards her though was stopped by one of his own children. Abel stood, arms wide, in front of Esmee, a look of fury on his face.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” he cried out. He was prepared to fight his father if he had to. What Abel didn’t notice was the bottle in Jayden’s left hand.

Someone who did notice it was Elliot, and from his position he saw that the end result would not be good for his brother. Without even thinking, Elliot ran in front of his brother, shielding him from the inevitable impact. The bottle shattered against his left temple, glass impaling his face and spreading across the floor. He was already unconscious when his head hit the ground.

Abel screamed in shock as blood splattered his face, his brothers blood. Bending down, all he saw was blood. It was everywhere. Looking around, he saw that his father had left the room. “Mom!” he cried out, turning to her to try and wake her up. She would know how to help Elliot. “Mom wake up! Wake up!” He screamed, shaking her. To no avail, she wasn’t going to open her eyes anytime soon.

Making a fast decision, Abel ran up to the servants quarters. Finding a maid sitting by herself, he hurriedly explained the situation. Her eyes widened and made Abel take her to Elliot. Examining the wound, she went to a drawer and produced a pencil and paper. Scribbling something down, she pressed the paper into his hand. “Take your brother to this address. Tell them that Cecily sent you. I’ll take care of your mother, but you have to hurry.”

Abel nodded and carefully picked up his brother. Being wary of Elliot’s wounds, he made his way out of the house and down the street. Checking the paper, he was relieved to see that the place was not far. On foot, it only took him about fifteen minutes. He just hoped it wasn’t too late. Carefully setting the other down, Abel knocked impatiently at the door of a small old house. A boy about his age answered and his eyes widened when he saw the two. “Cecily sent me.” he said, as calmly as he could.

Soon an adult was escorting Abel to a back room, a maid carrying his brother. There was lots of screaming and commands flying back and forth and at one point Abel was even kicked out to the foyer. It was there that he met the boy who had answered the door. He was at the top of the stairs, staring at him curiously. “Is that your brother in there?” the boy asked.

Abel nodded stiffly, unaccustomed to talking to others his age. “He’ll be okay y’know. My dad is the best doctor ‘round here.” The boy made his way to where Abel was sitting and held something out for him to take. “Here, for the cut on your head.”

Abel furrowed his brows in confusion and brought a hand to his face. He pulled it back when he felt blood coat his fingers. A glass shard must have cut him as well. The other boy reached out and placed a small bandage over the wound. “My name’s Diogo by the way.”

So for the next few hours Abel listened to Diogo chatter about anything and everything. He couldn’t care less about the lower class boy, but at least his voice distracted him from worrying about his brother. Finally, just as sun rays were peeking in through the windows, the door opened and a maid let him in to see his brother.

The first thing he saw were blood soaked towels in a hamper by the door. Surely no living person could lose that much blood. Traveling his eyes upward, he saw Elliot lying on a couch, a large bandage covering one side of his face. Abel felt as though he were going to be sick.

The doctor said that Elliot should rest, and took him out of the room. He was taken to a kitchen where he was served a small breakfast and the doctor carefully explained how he was to take care of his brother’s injury. He was taught how to dress and undress the wound, how to check for infection, and even how to remove the stitches when the time came.

Finally it was time to go home, and another boy who looked a lot like Diogo escorted him back to Elliot’s room. When Abel opened the door, he found his brother awake and talking with Diogo. Informing them that it was time to go, the lower class boy helped Elliot to stand and walk across the room. Abel didn’t like the other’s hands on his brother, and he quickly dismissed him.

Slowly walking back towards their own home, Abel stopped his brother before they walked into the estate. “Elliot what do you remember from last night?”

“Not much,” the other admitted. That was good. It meant that Abel could feed a fabrication to Elliot. The other didn’t need to know what had happened, and besides they couldn’t quite tell others that their own father had injured them.

“A stranger broke into our house last night. He hit mom and did this to you. Father was able to chase him away.” The lie was simple, but Abel could tell that Elliot didn’t believe him. Luckily the other didn’t question it and they proceeded back into the house.

It was only then that they remembered their sister, who had been unprotected this entire time. Scrambling up the stairs and into her room, both boys gasped in horror. Laura sat crying in the center of her bed, not a shred of clothing on her body. There was blood on the bed, but no cuts were visible on her skin.

Abel picked her up softly and carried her to the bathroom while Elliot fetched her some suitable clothes. They ran her a bath and washed her hair, but no amount of questioning would get her to tell them what had happened. Laura just kept whispering ‘no’ under her breath and letting out tears occasionally. Finally unsure of what to do, Elliot and Abel dressed her and tried to send her back to bed. Laura refused to go near her bed again for months after, sleeping in either Elliot’s or Abel’s bed with them.

Nothing quite as horrible happened to the Van de Berg siblings until Elliot was sixteen. All three of them had been out horse riding, and when they came back there was a horrible surprise waiting for them. A murder-suicide, the police had said later, a tragedy. Jayden Van de Berg had taken a gun to his wife’s head, and then done the same to himself.

All three of them were now orphaned, but Abel was old enough to take over the estate and adopt his siblings. It took a year for things to settle down again, but when things had, Abel decided that it was time for a change. This change was to fire every maid, gardener, cook, and servant to start anew.

Thus the hiring process began, a difficult and long process and in that time Laura took up cooking the house meals. Dust gathered on every surface and the gardens overgrew as well. Abel had a hard time finding enough people to care for the house and he was becoming desperate. Looking desperately through paperwork, he found a small yellowed note with an address on it. A vague memory of his childhood formed in his mind and he snatched the paper up, having a driver take him there.

Knocking on the door, it was as if the past was repeating itself. Diogo answered, and his eyes widened just as they had all those years ago. “I have a job for you and any other well bodied person in this house.”

Long story short, Abel only received two servants from there, Diogo and his younger brother. He was able to achieve more by asking other lords and aristocrats and soon the Van de Berg household was as lively as before.

Diogo was dumped from one house job to another, along with his brother, and eventually they moved up the chain and became personal servants to the siblings, along with two other men. This was the beginning of something bigger than anyone could have imagined. One address led to a man that would not only change the lives of the Van de Berg siblings, but of aristocrats all around the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it! Want to know more about Aristo!Verse? Check out my tumblr at luxemport.tumblr.com asks are always welcome~ Also if you see any grammar/spelling errors let me know kay?


End file.
